1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to wall panels of the kind which are attached to upright support members by means of mounting clips on the panels having prongs which are driven into the panel edges to secure the prongs to the panels. The invention relates more particularly to a method of an apparatus for installing the mounting clips on the panels without bulging of the panel surfaces by displacement of the panel material as the prongs enter the panel edges.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Partitions or walls in office buildings and other structures are often constructed by attaching wall panels, such as gypsum panels with plastic facing sheets, to upright support members. The panels are attached to the support members by means of mounting clips on the panels, along their edges, which engage in interlocking relation adjustable mounting plates on the support members.
The panel mounting clips are generally channel shaped sheet metal parts having a web portion, a flange along one edge of the web portion, and prongs along the opposite edge of the web portion. The flange and prongs are disposed in parallel planes normal to the web portion and spaced a distance approximating one half the panel thickness. The width of the flange exceeds the length of the prongs, such that the flange has an edge portion projecting beyond the tips of the prongs. Each clip is installed in a panel by placing its prongs against an edge of the panel with the projecting portion of the clip flange seating against the rear side of the panel and driving the prongs into the edge.
This method of clip installation is unsatisfactory for the reason that as the prongs enter or penetrate the panel edge, they displace the panel material outwardly toward the panel sides. This displacement produces bulges in the panel surfaces which are quite visible and detract noticeably from the appearance of the finished partition or wall.